


Turning into animals

by vkfarenheit



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bats, Fanart, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce has many tricks to blend in the shadows, this one is the most impractical but also the most impressive.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Turning into animals

**Author's Note:**

> And he really wants to impress a certain super someone.


End file.
